


nayuta gets dicked down: the fic

by catboyitaru



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, also really lowkey, but like really lowkey, here we go lmao, oh man, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyitaru/pseuds/catboyitaru
Summary: Ren loves Nayuta, of course he does! So, obviously he wants to spoil him in bed. Who knew Nayuta would look so good quivering under him?
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	nayuta gets dicked down: the fic

**Author's Note:**

> thx tomo for helping me w the summary and peer pressuring me into making the title this bc i couldn't think of anything else i hate u (jk ily mwah)
> 
> so take top and swearing ren bc he deserves it

Ren couldn’t help but stare at the man seated beside him on their couch, even while they were supposed to be watching a movie together. Ren _had_ been paying attention, but that really only lasted until about the halfway point of the movie. After that, the blue-haired vocalist was a lost cause.

It wasn’t his fault! Not when Nayuta’s usually tense and angry face was replaced with something a lot more serene and relaxed when he was with him. It was like his appeal increased tenfold, and it was drawing Ren in, like Nayuta always seemed to do. This time though, it was…different.

“-hoshi. Nanahoshi. The movie’s over… What are you staring at?”

Ren snapped out of his daze and flushed at getting caught. Nayuta was now facing him, and Ren replied, “Ah- sorry, Nayuta-kun.” Nayuta’s eyes narrowed and he silently blinked, his eyelashes gently fluttering on his cheeks. _Nayuta-kun really is pretty, isn’t he?_

It was Nayuta’s turn to flush red under his boyfriend’s gaze. “O-Oi. What is it?” Ren didn’t bother answering him and only leaned in, kissing Nayuta’s lips then slowly moving down to his neck.

“Mmn… what, you feel like doin’ it now?”

“Yes, please… I want to try making you feel good today. Will you let me?” Ren moved his head so he could look at Nayuta. Ren knew at this point that Nayuta had a hard time saying no to him, and that, from past experiences like this too, the older vocalist was always willing to indulge Ren.

Nayuta was silent for a few seconds before he responded. “Fine. Let’s just go to the bed first.”

Ren lit up, excited he’d be able to get to take the lead this time. Nayuta was usually the one who initiated things in their year of dating, so his heart was starting to race. “Okay! You go ahead and lay down on the bed for me. I need to go get some things.” This seemed to pique Nayuta’s interest, so he only nodded and went to their shared room.

When Ren was sure Nayuta was in their room, he moved to find their box filled with various toys and gadgets they kept in a small cabinet. Ren recalls every time they’ve been used on him and how great they’d felt and he could feel his arousal rising at the thought of Nayuta’s face flushing in pleasure. Ren walked to their room and opened the door to find Nayuta laying flat on his back, scrolling through his phone.

Nayuta’s eyes moved away from his phone, and when he spotted Ren at the doorway, he placed it down on the drawer next to their bed.

“There you are.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Ren slightly smiled and held up the box in his hands while walking towards the bed. “I was trying to find this.” Nayuta’s eyes widened, knowing all too well the contents of the box.

“You wanna… You wanna use those?”

“Is that okay?” Ren asked as he sat down.

“Y-Yeah. D-Do what you want,” came out Nayuta’s stuttered response, paired with an adorable blush on his face.

Ren smiled and he started getting to work. He placed the box down on the bed and started to do the same thing he did earlier, kissing Nayuta and lightly pressing his tongue against his lips, wordlessly asking permission to let him inside. Nayuta’s lips parted, and Ren took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, their tongues messily intertwining, both men moaning into each other’s mouth, and Ren sliding his hand up Nayuta’s shirt. Ren pulled away, but Nayuta stayed moaning as Ren moved down to his neck and started sucking, making sure it was on the places the silver-haired man was sensitive. When he’d move to different spots, there were already marks in the spot he left that would end up darkening. Nayuta’s arms wrapped around him, and Ren knew just from that, that Nayuta was starting to get worked up.

“A-Aahn… Mmh… Hurry up…”

“Hehe, you’re impatient today, Nayuta-kun.”

“S-Shut up…”

“Alright, alright. Are we using the same safe words as before? ‘Green for ‘good, keep going’, ‘yellow’ for ‘slow down’ and ‘red’ for ‘stop’?” Ren asked as he took hold of Nayuta’s nipple and started twisting it in his fingers.

“Ahn! Y-Yes, now hurry up!” Nayuta demanded a second time, his back arching to lean into Ren’s touch. Ren took his hands off of his boyfriend to signal to him to sit up and took off Nayuta’s shirt. Ren started running his hands across the other's torso, feeling the muscles Nayuta has developed from all of the working out he does.

“You're so beautiful, Nayuta-kun.”

Nayuta wasn’t able to respond, and Ren knew it was because he was silent in embarrassment. He only continued, one of his hands going back to the nipple he teased earlier, the other moving down to grab Nayuta’s already-hard dick, which twitched in his pants as soon as Ren touched it. Ren took Nayuta’s other nipple into his mouth and reveled in the moan Nayuta let out. 

“Hnng..! N-Nanahoshi..!”

Ren pulled away and he could've sworn he heard a whimper come from Nayuta, but decided not to mention it. For now. He removed the lid of the box and took out the handcuffs that were surrounded by cerulean fluff, because both of them knew that whoever was being cuffed would try to pull their hands out, overwhelmed and desperate to touch, and neither wanted painful marks to be left.

“Guess I should get your pants off before I put these on, huh?” Ren smiled and placed his hand back on the older's torso, lightly pushing him back so he was laying down again. “Lift your hips for me,” and that’s what Nayuta did as Ren began to tug at both his pants and boxers. Nayuta let out a hiss at the cold air hitting his penis but when Ren took hold of it, he let another moan slip from his mouth. Ren’s grip was far too loose for Nayuta to get any friction, but Nayuta still bucked his hips up, and Ren giggled.

“How long are you gonna tease me for, damn it?!”

“As long as I see fit, Nayuta-kun.” Ren leaned up to place a kiss on Nayuta’s forehead to calm him down, and it seemed to work as Nayuta only went quiet and averted his eyes with a frown. However, they looked back when Ren started stripping, deliberately slow, as if he was putting on a show. 

Smiling, Ren took both of his wrists and brought them above Nayuta’s head. “I’m putting the cuffs on now, okay?” Nayuta grunted in confirmation, and Ren cuffed his wrists together. 

“Are you okay? Are they too tight?” Ren asked, lightly stroking Nayuta’s hair.

“God, yes, just get on with it, Nanahoshi!”

Nayuta's demands had started becoming too often for Ren, and something red hot went off in his head.

“No.”

Ren watched as Nayuta’s face turned from desperate anger to bewilderment. “H-Hah?!”

“No.” The blue-haired man didn’t say anything else and instead turned back to the box to take out the vibrator, its remote, a red blindfold, and the bottle of lube that luckily still had a large amount left. He held up the vibrator to show Nayuta. “I’m going to be putting this in you. Is that okay?” Nayuta only nodded, still in slight shock from what Ren had told him. He then held up the blindfold. “And I’ll be putting this on you too.” 

Ren leaned towards Nayuta, and started tying the blindfold around his head, Nayuta’s eyesight being rendered useless. 

“How is it?”

“Weird, but fine… Jus’ can’t see you…”

Ren huffed out a laugh. “That’s very cute of you, Nayuta-kun.” Nayuta was about to retort before he felt a slippery finger start entering his hole. “Hng-! Ahn…”

“Just from one finger and you’re already moaning and whimpering like this… I’m only getting you ready too. How desperate _are_ you, Nayuta-kun?” Ren couldn’t help but tease the man below him. He looked absolutely delicious like this, all flushed from his face down to his neck, and Ren couldn’t wait to dig in.

Nayuta’s breath quickened as Ren started moving and curling his finger slowly, enough to be stretching him, but not enough to give Nayuta the pressure he craved. Nayuta groaned again, Ren inserting a second finger and scissoring them while pressing fleeting kisses against his hip. When Ren deemed him ready, he took out his fingers and started slowly pushing in the vibrator. Ren left it still for a few seconds, leaving Nayuta confused.

“Oi, Nanahoshi, what are you- _Hnng-! Aahn- HAAA-!”_ Nayuta screamed out as Ren turned up the vibrator to its highest level and shoved it all the way in, hitting his prostate. His back and hips made a sharp arc off the bed and his screams didn’t cease, only getting louder and more desperate. How could they stop when Ren started thrusting it in and out of him at such a fast pace, the complete opposite of how much Ren was teasing him earlier?

“Fuck, fuck, fuck..! M-More! Nanahoshi!”

“That’s it… Keep moaning as loud as you can for me,” Ren paused, and an idea popped into his head. All of a sudden, the vibrations stopped and the vibrator was now outside of Nayuta. “That’s wrong though, Nayuta-kun.”

“H-Hah?” Nayuta’s voice wavered, his entire body quivering at the loss of stimulation.

“Not 'Nanahoshi’. You’ll call me ‘Sir’ when we do these sorts of things.” Ren lovingly smiled when he turned the vibrator back up to its max, thrusted it all the way into Nayuta’s hole again, and finally took the entirety of Nayuta’s cock - that was leaking pre-cum - into his mouth. Nayuta came instantly, all the sensations being sent through his body being too much for him to hold back any longer.

Ren swallowed around the large cock in his mouth, not wanting to waste any of Nayuta’s load, and spoke again after taking his mouth away, voice a bit hoarse. “Understand, _kitten?”_ Nayuta’s dick twitched at the nickname, and Ren knew he’d be using that much more later.

“Y-Yes… Sir…”

Ren slowly started to take out the vibrator and gave Nayuta a few moments to relax, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “How are you?”

“G-Green.”

“Good. We’re nowhere near done, Nayuta-kun.” Nayuta moaned quietly at Ren’s words. “What do you want, Nayuta-kun? Do you want my cock now, hmm? Is that it?”

“God, yes… shit…”

“Ah, but I didn’t hear the magic word.”

“Don’t pull that shit now- _fuck-”_ Ren ran his thumb across Nayuta’s head, still sensitive from just coming a few minutes ago.

“Tell me what I want to hear or you aren’t getting anything. Tell me ‘Please, Sir’ or you won’t be getting what you want. It can’t be that hard, can it, kitten?” Ren waited for his boyfriend’s response, and smiled when Nayuta complied and said the correct words.

“P-Please, Sir… let me suck you off…”

“Good boy. Now, open that pretty mouth of yours for me.” Ren moved so he was above Nayuta’s face, where his mouth was patiently waiting, wide and needy. He slowly lowered himself down, the warmth of Nayuta’s mouth gradually surrounding his dick making him finally close his eyes and let out a drawn out moan after all this time of spoiling his boyfriend. He loved doing it of course, way more than he knew he would at the start of all this, but, _god,_ Ren missed this.

He started moving his hips at a slow pace, Nayuta’s cheeks hollowing and his tongue frantically moving around Ren’s length, trying to reach every part he could.

“Ah- mmn… You’re doing so good, Nayuta-kun, ahn!” Ren bucked his hips, accidentally hitting the back of Nayuta’s throat. A flash of worry went through him, but it went away as quickly as it came when Nayuta moaned around him and, _oh god,_ that’s _amazing._

The vibrations Nayuta sent through Ren’s cock made him thrust faster, faster, _faster,_ and at this point, Ren was grabbing Nayuta’s head, his movements starting to get messy, head clouded with ecstasy.

“You just love this, don’t you? You love when I’m- _ah-_ shoving my cock down your throat and fucking your face like this, _don’t you?_ Mmmn… You’re doing so good, so well for me, kitten… Oh god…”

Nayuta’s loud moans were muffled by the cock being stuffed in his mouth, and all he could do was sit there and take it, and _god,_ he took it well. Ren continued to hit the back of Nayuta’s throat until he felt the familiar feeling of his orgasm pooling in his stomach.

_“Ohh,_ N-Nayuta-kun! I’m- ahn! I’m going to come!” Ren quickly pulled himself out of Nayuta and stroked himself to completion, strings of cum painting Nayuta’s crimson face. Nayuta kept his mouth open, catching any stray shots that reached his mouth. Ren got a full look at Nayuta, and the sight of him alone was almost enough to get him fully hard again. The blindfold was covered with little wet marks from Nayuta’s tears, and a mix of cum, drool, and sweat was spread across his face.

“What a sight… You’re so pretty, Nayuta-kun.” Nayuta whined, seemingly enjoying all the praise Ren was giving him. Ren took note of this and looked back for a moment, and when he did, a shiver of arousal ran through him, not expecting to see Nayuta’s dick twitching and leaking.

“Aww, did you come, kitten? Just from me fucking your mouth? This is your second time now, you know?” he teased, gently stroking Nayuta’s face. He moved his hands to the back of his head and untied the blindfold, revealing Nayuta’s eyes that were glistening with tears. “You think we can get one more out of you, hm?”

Nayuta’s eyes widened and his face morphed into a pleading expression in a matter of seconds. “Fuck, yes, please... F-Fuck me already, shit…”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Ren moved back to where the box was and picked up the lube again. He could tell Nayuta was about to complain, and spoke before him.

“I want to be careful. The last thing I want is to hurt you. Let me prepare you a little more, okay? You can be patient for me, can’t you?”

“Tch… Fine.” Nayuta would’ve thrown an arm over his face if he wasn’t still handcuffed, so all he does is look away from Ren.

“Good boy.” Nayuta’s length twitched again, and did so even more when Ren inserted his finger inside his hole. Nayuta had been still a bit stretched out from earlier, making it easier to move his one finger around and eventually put in a second one after not too long. He scissored them for a few minutes, and started slowly pushing in his third finger, scanning Nayuta’s face to make sure nothing was painful for him. Luckily, he seemed fine, so Ren began to speak again, pumping his fingers into Nayuta at a steady pace.

“Are you sure you want more than my fingers? You seem to be enjoying this just fine…”

“N-No! I want you- I want your cock, please- Ren, please! Please, shit...” Ren’s eyes widened at Nayuta using his first name. It wasn’t the usual ‘Sir’ they established, but Ren enjoyed it all the same.

“You said my name. How mean would I have to be to refuse you now? But first…” Ren took his fingers out of Nayuta and reached up to finally let Nayuta’s hands free from the handcuffs, putting them aside where Nayuta had placed his phone earlier.

They knew they were both clean, so neither were worried when Ren spread Nayuta's legs and started pressing his dick against his entrance, who moaned as his hole started adjusting to fit Ren entering him. Ren pushed in each inch so slowly, Nayuta was starting to try to move his hips lower to just finally have Ren fully inside him.

“Ah-ah, Nayuta-kun. I may have agreed to giving you what you want, but I get to choose how fast you get it. Okay, kitten?”

Nayuta tried glaring at Ren, but it didn’t do too much, considering his position and the red that spread across his face and ran down to his neck where the marks left from before had fully darkened.

“You’re adorable,” Ren chuckled, and thrusted the rest of his dick into Nayuta in one swift move. After all, he couldn’t keep his patience for much longer either.

_“Aaaahhn-!_ Oh god, oh f-fuck yes, finally…” Nayuta hissed out.

“How does- mmn… How do you feel, Nayuta-kun?”

“It’s so full… God, you feel so good inside me, you have no fucking clue- ngh!” Ren started moving his hips, high on the sensation of Nayuta’s warmth around his cock.

“Mmnn... You feel good too, Nayuta-kun... Squeezing so tightly around me and your hole swallowing my dick... You’re so cute when you’re needy...”

The air was filled with the sound of their loud gasps and moans and the slapping of their skin, not giving a care whether their walls were too thin, too lost in their pleasure. Ren’s pace started getting faster, and when he changed his angle, he hit the spot that made Nayuta scream.

“ _Ngh- AAAHN!_ Right there, oh god, right there, Ren…” Nayuta’s moans and pleas spurred Ren on, stuffing the man below him with his cock, constantly hitting his prostate with each rough thrust. The blue-haired vocalist leaned down to take Nayuta’s lips for his own, who instantly let Ren’s tongue in. Their tongues swirled around each other, savoring the familiar taste. Ren then pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their lips before Nayuta shoved his head down back into the pillow, panting as Ren continued to pound into him.

“H-Hhah! Ahhn- mmn…” Nayuta moved one of his finally free hands to attempt to cover up his moans.

“That won’t do,” Ren spoke, taking Nayuta’s hand away from his mouth and bringing it down to their sides, intertwining their fingers. “I want to hear your voice, Nayuta-kun.” Both men felt like they were burning as pleasure continued to course through their bodies, Nayuta only getting more sensitive and Ren going insane at the sight of him. Nayuta bit his lip instead, but it was useless as moans still managed to slip out.

Ren continued to thrust into Nayuta, repeatedly hitting his prostate, and before they knew it, they were being pushed over the edge. It only took a few more thrusts before their orgasms hit them, Ren’s cum flooding Nayuta’s insides while Nayuta’s dick spurting hot white and painting his own chest, his eyes rolling back into his head and tongue lolling out of his mouth. They came down from their high, and Nayuta, spent from coming three times, went limp and flopped against the bed. 

Ren slowly slid out of the silver-haired man and laid beside him, pressing a gentle kiss against his hair. Nayuta flushed at the gesture, different from the flush he’s had on his face ever since they started. It was warmer, more full of affection than lust.

“You’re treatin’ me like a child, y’know…” Nayuta’s words came out slurred, still recovering his energy.

“Am I? You deserve lots of kisses though,” Ren replied, placing another kiss against Nayuta’s cheek where cum wasn’t dried on his face.

“How can you say that sorta stuff when you just had your dick up my ass? You’re embarrassing…”

“Can’t help it.” Ren smiled and kissed Nayuta’s lips one last time, who leaned into the kiss despite his complaints, before he stood up to go wet a towel and when he came back, he started wiping everything that had gotten on Nayuta’s body. 

“Ah, I forgot to put a towel under you…” Ren realized as he reached Nayuta’s lower half. “We’re going to have to wash the sheets.”

“Whose fault is that? You were too eager…”

Ren chuckled and finished wiping Nayuta down. “I’m going to run the bath for you, okay?” Nayuta grunted and Ren took the towel with him to the bathroom. After cleaning himself up, Ren got the bath started and came back to Nayuta, helping him walk to the bathroom, his legs almost giving out a few times. He helped Nayuta into the bath, who relaxed at the feeling of water enveloping his body. Ren eventually climbed in with him, moving the other man so he could sit behind him.

“How was it?” Ren started quietly. “Did I do good, Nayuta-kun?”

Nayuta let out a quiet “tch” and replied, “Yes, you did good…” Nayuta would never say it out loud, but both of them knew Ren is the only one who can bring him to that state, and Ren smiled knowing that.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” and with that, the blue-haired singer wrapped his arms around Nayuta’s waist, placing a kiss on his nape.

The two took their time in the bath, holding small conversations but mostly just enjoying each other’s presence in silence. When they got out, they were fully clothed and tucked into their bed, dirtied sheets replaced with clean ones, Nayuta hugging Ren from behind.

“I love you, Nayuta-kun. Goodnight,” Ren whispered, already feeling himself getting drowsy.

“Mm. Love you too, Ren,” and said man smiled at his first name being used again, finally closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> remember kids aftercare and safe words are important
> 
> hope u enjoyed my first,, legit smut nyrn deserves it
> 
> edit, 8/1/20: i was today years old when i found out nayuta was older than ren (very disappointing) so any "younger" was replaced w "older"


End file.
